I Can't
by blackdespair23
Summary: BE: D Fanfic- "I had no qualms in taking home the objects of my attention before. Whether they be men and women of renown backgrounds. The more enchanting they were, the more determined I was in luring them into their own sweet destruction in the darkness. But it had been three weeks since I met her. She would have been my perfect masterpiece... But no. I just can't." (DailyxOC)


**A/N:**A'ight, since I'm friggin' impulsive, I'll just leave this story, that I actually wrote in a whim, right here. -3-

Warning though, demented thoughts ahead (or I tried anywayz) XD

* * *

Ridiculous. . . This attraction was getting out of hand. Even for someone like me.

"Perhaps tomorrow morning again?"

Oh, that wondrous voice. I barely managed to stop the breathy sigh from escaping my lips as she stood up from that dainty high stool and towered over me with her impressive height. It always held me at awe.

But then again, everything about her held me at awe.

"Of course, it's these early morning chats with you that make my day brighter." I managed to reply despite my contracting lungs. My fingers curling themselves tighter around the cold empty cup in my hands. It took every ounce of my self-control to prevent myself from begging her to stay, despite how insecure and vulnerable she makes me feel, I wish that these brief meetings would span much longer. . . or rather forever, if it were possible.

Enchanting gray eyes twinkled as she gave me that rare smile, no matter how small it was. It was nonetheless flooding with sincerity.

"Really? Even if our chatting is always so pointless and nonsensical?" She raised a dark slender brow at me, her tone teasing.

I grimaced at her, "It was _never_ pointless nor nonsense." Or probably? There were many times in these moments that I get entirely lost in her gaze and completely losing my train of thought while she talked.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged. I glared at her. But failed to hold it when those hauntingly beautiful eyes locked on with mine. So I just turned away, disguising my insecurity with mock ire.

She just gave off a throaty chuckle that melted my insides.

Damn it.

Normally, I would fantasize gouging out those taunting eyes from their sockets with my own bare fingers. Hearing her scream for mercy until her precious voice cracked and her throat bled from the inside. Ripping half of her smooth, earthy dark hair right off from her scalp in lovely, bloody clumps. Cutting through that delicious healthy bronze skin with my assortment of blades and saws.

Thoughts like this would be very much welcomed in my "career". Pleasurable, even. I _could_ and _can_ do these things, and so much more.

But...

Never to her.

"I have to go." She stated somberly. Was it just me or was there an inkling of disappointment in her voice? I stared at her, but her face wore the usual solemn features. If she was hiding anything from _me_, she was incredibly good at it.

Inwardly, I sighed. Wishful thinking was unavoidable in situations concerning this lovely creature...

"Of course you do." I simply nodded, trying very hard to keep my voice straight and somehow light.

I despised seeing her go, but I very well couldn't beg her to stay now, could I?

So. I just watched with blank eyes as she straightened the dark plaid scarf on her neck, silently wishing that something might stop her from leaving me. I even contemplated drugging her latte today just to have some extreme excuse to bring her home.

Sigh. I didn't notice my head had dropped until, suddenly, I felt warmth lifting my chin and I found myself inevitably sinking into the depths of those gray eyes once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" She asked in her usual husky voice. I found myself almost moaning at the sound of it.

For the first time in my life I found myself inarticulate. So I just nodded. She smiled and dropped her hand. Disappointment filled my chest immediately when her fingers released my chin. But I bit my cheek to reign in these ridiculous emotions.

"Until next time, Daily." She finally said, nodding for one last time before she turned and left. Hearing my own name from her lips sent tingles of joy from the center of my chest and all throughout my body.

I couldn't help but grin.

My eyes automatically trailed her. Following her slender black coat and that smooth crown of dark hair throughout the cafe. It was amazing how she towered over most of the population in this town, and I always held a soft weakness for people taller than my own height...

Her movements were confident, even powerful if you cared to observe enough. Pushing the glass doors in one careful fluid movement, I watched as she crossed the street, her form easily identifiable. I did not stop watching only until she disappeared completely in the mass sea of living bodies.

For some moments, I just sat there. Looking out to the street and trying to seek out her familiar form. I even tried to _will_ her back.

But then I gave up.

Sigh.

Our brief meetings would always end like this. With her walking away and me gawking dumbly.

With a tentative finger, I touched my chin. Though the warmth from before had gone, the spot where she touched still tingled with a small pleasurable pulse.

I wanted nothing more than to take her home, drug her and then perform my most delicious of twisted dungeon games upon her mind and body. All the while watching in delight as she tries to acquire a beautiful escape.

But no. I will not and cannot do that. Not to her.

Not to her... But why? I had no qualms in taking home the objects of my attention before. Men and women of renown backgrounds. The more enchanting they were, the more resolute I was in capturing them. The more determined I was in luring them into their own sweet destruction in the darkness.

I was a great sadist. That is no doubt. A very accomplished Dungeoneer, so says my fellow sadists. The urge to inflict delicious amounts of not just physical, but psychological torture is a calling a cannot rebuke. Pain, as they say, is ultimate form of intimacy to be given to another sentient being...

Yet... It had been three weeks since I met that handsome woman, and I had made no move of seducting her to my home. I was, strangely, more content with watching her everyday. Speaking with her if I had the luck. Letting her flow free from my grasp.

She would have been my perfect masterpiece... But no. I just can't.

"Gale Archier..." my voice whispered endearingly as I gazed into my empty cup. Letting her name roll off from the tip of my tongue seemed to ease the hollow pain of her absence, if not only just a little bit.

"What have you done to me?"

I wanted to hate her. . . To despise her for turning me into this procrastinating lovesick puppy who just wants to be with her every single moment. But I can't... I can't hate her...

Nor can I be with her.

I sighed once again and closed my eyes... Letting my mind to wander off for a while. But all I could see was those beautiful gray eyes boring deep into my innermost barriers.

This attraction has immensely gotten out of hand.

* * *

Another **A/N:** So if you haven't known yet. I got this idea from playing a twisted RPG MAKER game called Beautiful Escape: Dungeoneer, its free if you wanna check it out for yourself, but warning: It may be pixellated, but it succeeded in provoking negative emotions from me (I mean, hello? Vlogging torture sessions? Talk about taking entertainment to another level). So yeah. Like it?Hate it? Be gentle with me, I didn't really read through this again -3- Maybe I'll add another chapter if I stop procrastinating and get some motivation XD


End file.
